


Breakfast With The Legends

by AerisaHale



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerisaHale/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: Nyssa joins the crew of the Waverider for breakfast for the first time after joining Sara aboard.
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance
Kudos: 64





	Breakfast With The Legends

**Author's Note:**

> Older piece, ported from Tumblr. Enjoy!

A groan escapes Sara as she rubs the back of her head. Her fingers catch on a knot in her hair and she winces. She smiles as best she can at Nyssa, who is seated at the bar eating a plate of food and ignoring the rest of the occupants of the room. She gets herself a cup of coffee and sits down next to Nyssa, taking a long drink.

When she finally looks around her, she finds Amaya smiling behind her own cup of coffee. She follows her line of sight and finds Nate and Ray sitting rigidly next to her. Ray is making a point to not look anywhere toward the front of the room. She might have been left wondering if Nate’s eyes didn’t jump toward Nyssa every so often.

Beside her, she can see Nyssa is sitting straighter than she normally does, head held just a little bit higher, looking down her nose at the boys just to watch them fiddle with their silverware. Sara feels the amusement rolling off Nyssa in waves.

Before Sara can fully process that situation, Zari strolls in. She has headphones in her ears and her head bobs with the music, oblivious to the tension in the room. She watches her grab her breakfast and sit down on the other side of Sara. She takes a couple bites before she looks up and tugs her earphones out. “What?”

Sara takes another gulp of her coffee, allowing the question to linger, to see if anyone was going to say anything. Nate’s eyes dart to Nyssa again and he swallows. Ray loudly gulps his orange juice. Zari snorts. “Are you scared of _her_?”

“Do you know who she is?” Nate asks, voice a little haggard. “She was the Heir to the—”

Nyssa is almost smiling as her former title is presented, but her eyebrows draw together when Zari cuts in, “I’ve seen scary, she’s not that scary.”

Sara snorts behind her coffee mug and takes in Nyssa’s drawn eyebrows and pinched lips. Nyssa opens her mouth to say something but is cut off by Mick’s growl from the doorway.

“What’s going on in here?” he asks. “This doesn’t feel like breakfast.”

He grabs a beer from the cooler and sits next to Zari. She smirks and says, “Nate and Ray are afraid of Sara’s bootycall.”

Her mug clangs as Sara sets it down loudly. “She’s not a bootycall, she’s—”

“They should be,” Mick interrupts. He takes a pull from his beer.

“Look, we’re not scared, we’re—well, I’m just—” Nate tries to say and is cut off by Amaya saying his name sharply.

Ray looks like he’s begging for the floor to swallow him.

Nyssa stands. Everyone falls silent. “I was a lot of things once, but now I am simply Sara’s Beloved. Can we please just enjoy breaking our fast with one another and not fight?”

Sara laughs, breaking the silence. “Sorry to say, _habibti_ , but this _is_ how they get along!”


End file.
